Journey's End
by ConEmber
Summary: Join a Charizard as it's released for its own good and happiness. Will he get over the fact that his trainer abandoned him and make new friends or will he stay in his shell forever? Rated K because of violence. OC's being accepted until chapter 4 and must be pokemon. The OC form is inside. Involves already shipped pokemon so don't ask to be shipped with any of them.
1. The Decision

**Hey guys, what's up? This is ConEmber signing in. Today I have the first chapter of a new fanfic, and it isn't Minecraft. It's with them lovely people over in the Pokémon universe. And now behold, the noob trainer, Bobby! **

Bobby's POV:

I woke up that day full of excitement. I was going to get my first pokémon from Professor Beech (he's make up by me, don't look him up). I live in the Kanto region and Professor Oak passed away a year ago.

_*FLASHBACK OMG*_

_He said he lived a good life and was ready to go. Three boys I had never seen before came and visited Professor Oak before he died. Two looked about fourteen and the other looked 12. One I knew was his grandson, Garry Oak. He was the champion of the Kanto for a brief moment before someone beat him. I think it was the other fourteen year old. The last boy was the most torn up by Prof. Oak's passing. _

_*FLASHBACK OVER*_

I sigh as I think back to Prof. Oak's funeral. Oh well, don't cry because it's over smile because it happened right? I changed out of my pajamas and into my jeans, yellow t-shirt, and red zip-up hoodie (blue jeans, yellow shirt, red hoodie, I wonder...). I run out of my room and down the stairs and see my mom.

"Hey mom."

"Good morning Bobby, happy birthday!" She said as she went over to the fridge and brought out a cake with a picture of a pokéball on and it said "Happy Birthday Bobby!"

I smiled at the cake and then my mom, "Thanks but you do realize that we won't be able to eat this whole thing right?"

"Of course I do. That's why I made this," She went over to the fridge and pulled out a package of brownies. "These are for you," She said as she gave it to me.

"Thanks, well I'm off. Love you!" I said as I went out the door and grabbed my black and white back pack (black and white, I wonder…). As I'm heading over to the PokéLab (what I'm calling the Pokémon research place in each region) Miss Ketchum waves at me.

"Hi Bobby, where are you off to?"

"I'm going to go get my first pokémon from Prof Beech!"

"My, are you ten already? I remember when Ash was on his way to get his starter. You might want to hurry before they're all taken."

"Right, thanks," I said and started to jog to the PokéLab.

I got there in about ten minutes aand walked in. I told the receptionist, "I'm here to see Prof. Beech."

"He's right through there, Bobby," She said pointing toward a big metal door.

"Thanks Trish."

When I walked in I saw Prof. Beech (avg. height guy, brown spiky hair, green eyes) putting a code into a machine and a pokédex came out.

"Hey, Professor!"

"Oh. Good morning Bobby, happy birthday."

"Thanks, so since I'm ten can I have a starter?"

"Of course, you can choose from Charmander, Squirtle, or Bulbasaur."

Three Pokéballs were on a table and they lit up when the Professor said which Pokémon was inside of it, "I think I'll choose," I said as my hand hovered in the air over my choices, "Charmander." I grabbed the ball and let him out. He jumped into my arms like we were made for each other.

"You may give your Pokémon a nickname if you want," Prof. Beech said.

"Hm…I think I'll call him Connor," I told the Prof. Connor seemed to like it.

"It seems he likes that name," Prof. Beech said. I smiled and then Prof. Beech held out a pokédex out to me, "Don't forget, you should capture as many Pokémon as you can, use these," He said as he gave me 5 pokéballs, "Achieve Oak's dream."

I nodded, determination clear on my face, "I'll do it, for Prof. Oak."

Prof. Beech smiled, "Good boy, now go on. Start your journey."

I put Connor on the ground and ran toward the door, him at my side. My journey has begun…

_6 months later_

Now was the time, I was in the championship of the Pokémon League. I was up against a guy named Orange, he had a Ninetails, Arcanine, Rapidash, Magmar, Flareon, and his own Charizard. We were both down to our final Pokémon. His Charizard just knocked out my Raichu. Time for Connor to come out, "Go, Connor!" And out he came, Connor was a level 53 Charizard with a pretty good physical attack move set. _Time for the secret weapon_ I thought. "Connor, use Shadow Claw!" Connor slashed at the other Charizard with claws of darkness but he dodged.

"Charizard, use fire blast!" Orange said. His Charizard shot a five pointed geyser of flames at Connor.

"Dodge it!" I screamed. Connor tried to roll out of the way but the attack was too fast. Connor was hit and he was blasted straight out of the battle field, "Connor!" I yelled and ran over to him.

"It appears that Connor has been sent out of the battle field and is disqualified, Orange is your new Pokémon league champion!"

I got down on my knees in front of Connor and his eyes were closed, I cried. I had come so far, and in less time than it takes to say it I was wiped out. Like I was nothing. Connor opened his eyes slowly and tried to get up, "Don't worry buddy," I said, "You can rest now, the battle's over." He still tried to get up, "You can rest," I said stroking his side. He stopped trying, just laid down, and fell asleep.

I smiled like a parent smiling at their child, "Return," I said and a red beam of light came out of his pokéball.

Orange came over, "Hey, thanks for the challenge. To be honest I thought you had me a few times."

"No problem," I said getting up, "Congrats on your win, you earned it." I patted his shoulder as I walked out of the coliseum.

He walked up next to me and said, "You deserve it just as much as me, the only reason I won is because I had more time."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I mean, I've been training longer," He said, "Tomorrow marks a year of me being at this." After he said that he looked up at the sky.

"Congrats on the anniversary then, and thanks for trying to make me feel better."

"No problem," He said, "After the award ceremony I'm going off to the Kalos Region. Want to come with me?"

"Kalos?" I said.

"It's the place where they discovered all the newest Pokémon," He explained.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" I said.

_Three years later…_

"Bobby, look out!" Orange exclaimed.

I turned around and saw a viscous looking red flying Pokémon coming right at me. I rolled to the right and dodged it. _Where are rock types when you need them? _I thought to myself.

"Tyranitar, use stone edge!" Orange said.

"Tyran!" His Tyranitar screamed as it sent sharp stones at the mysterious Pokémon.

The Pokémon flew around the stones. It then went for Tyranitar with a move I had never seen before, its wings turned all black and it slashed Tyranitar's chest. "I didn't want to have to do this," I mumble and pull out a pokéball, "Go, Connor!"

Connor came out with a roar letting the other Pokémon know he wasn't afraid of it. The mysterious Pokémon attacked Connor with the same move it used on Tyranitar, he rolled and dodged it. "Connor, use Dragon Claw!" Connor had grown quite a bit since we came to Kalos, he was now level 76 and he had a mega stone. It was a gift from Prof. Sycamore. He slashed at the Pokémon with his now glowing claws. He hit it and the Pokémon fell from the sky. _It's worth a shot_ I thought, "Go ultra-ball!" The red beam of light pulled in the mysterious Pokémon and it shook three times and it clicked, signaling that the Pokémon was caught, "YES!" I screamed, "Connor, return." The pokéball once again pulled him in.

"Nice job man," Orange said as he patted my back.

"Thanks," I said still excited.

"I didn't realize that Connor was that strong," Orange stated, "He sent that thing out of the sky with one hit. He's really coming along."

"Yeah, I guess he is," I said thoughtfully.

"If you went back to Kanto you'd win all the matches you get in."

"I guess," I said.

"It's almost unfair for him to be that powerful AND have a mega-form to fall back on."

"It is unfair, he's too powerful to use in actual battles. I can't believe this, he has actually become too powerful for anyone to even make him break a sweat, even that thing. It was probably a legendary for Arceus' sake! *Sigh* Orange, I'm going to back to Kanto."

"What? Why?"

"I need to set Connor free, he'll be happier in Charizard Valley than in a freaking 3 by 3 ball."

"Alright, I understand, I'll go with you."

**Alright guys I would just like to say that this story will not be in all Bobby's POV, it will be from Connor's and if you have any OC's that are POKEMON please send them in via the reviews. Use the following form to do so:**

**Name: **

**Species: **

**Gender: **

**Trainer (optional): **

**Level: **

**Moves (4 max.): **

**Item: **

**Shiny (yes or no): **

**Personality: **

**Appearance:**

**Nature: **

**Thanks for reading and I'll write ya later guys, tell me if I should continue with this**


	2. Opening Up

**Hey guys, what's up? This is ConEmber signing in. Now the story will officially start. Connor is in the wild and you'll learn what happened after he was released.**

_Connor's POV_

I searched for him for three days. I couldn't find him. I looked all over Charizard Valley, Viridian Forest, everywhere in Kanto. He was gone.

He raised me from a charmander almost to what I am now. He made me stronger than any other pokémon in existence. It's because of him I am who I am. It's because of him I separate myself from everyone, be they human or pokémon. I am Connor the Charizard and this is my story.

_One week after the end of the search_

I was flying over Veridian Forest, my new home, when I heard a scream. It sounded like a young teddiursa. I swooped down to its general location and saw about twenty feet ahead of me a teddiursa, about level ten from the looks of it, with light blue eyes being attacked by a pidgeotto.

"Hey! Stay away from her!"

The pidgeotto turn around and said, "Does this concern you? No, it doesn't. Now go fly away."

"It is my concern," I said stepping forward, "You're in my territory. That makes this my business, now like I said, leave. Her. Alone."

"This is my flock's territory you overgrown dunsparce, now leave before I make you."

"Someone's cocky, you honestly think that you can take a charizard that's at least 51 levels higher than you?"

"Please, I can tell you aren't that tough. Besides, I was bred to fight."

"So was I," I said as I activated my mega stone. An orb of light appeared around me and beams shot out of it. When it disappeared I was standing there as a blue winged, black dragon with blue flames coming out of my mouth and tail.

The pidgeotto backed up, terrified, "W-who are you? W-what are you?"

"I am Connor the Charizard, level 86, wielder the types fire, flying, and dragon. Now go fly away," I said.

He turned and flew off to his flock, no doubt he'd be back. I went out of my mega form with a flash of light. The teddiursa from before was petrified and gripping the tree like it was her mother, "Hey, you okay?" I asked. She didn't respond for a few minutes and I asked her again, "Hey, are you okay?"

"A-aren't you g-going to eat me?" She said.

I chuckled and kneeled down to her, "No, I won't eat you."

"You promise?" She asked.

"I promise on my berry stash I won't eat you," I said.

She let go of the tree and wiped her paw under her nose, "So, your name is Connor?"

"Yes it is," I said to her, "Would you mind telling me what your name is, little one?"

"M-my name's Terra," She said.

"You aren't from around here are you?" I asked her.

"No, I'm not. My trainer released me a week ago."

"I know how you feel," I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

"No you don't, you lived here your whole life didn't you?"

"No, I didn't," I said to her, "I myself was a trainer's pokémon until a few weeks ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just assumed-"

"It's fine, but we have to move. That pidgeotto will probably come back with his whole flock. Hop on my back."

She climbed up and noticed the scar I had running diagonally across my back, "Where did you get this?" She asked.

"Fighting a haxorus," Was my simple response.

When we got back to my cave I saw a pikachu trying to take some of my berries, "Hey! You! Drop those berries!" The Pikachu shot a thunder bolt at me and ran but I rolled in the air to avoid the electric attack. "Hold on," I said to Terra.

I flew after the electric mouse faster than a quick attack. I easily caught it. As I held it up to ask it why it was stealing my berries it once again tried to thunder bolt me. It actually hurt a little bit, been a while since I actually felt pain, "Why did you steal my berries?" I asked obviously angry.

"Because I'm starving and I saw your large stack of berries and I just couldn't help myself," She said in a female voice as she started to cry.

"Look, you don't need to cry," I said, "Next time just ask for some berries and I'll be glad to give them to you. You can keep those ones too."

"R-really?" The Pikachu asked.

"Really," I said.

"Oh thank you, thank you," She said as she hugged my wrist, "My name is Gabbrielle by the way, call me Gabby."

"Nice to meet you Gabbrielle, I'm Connor. Terra, say hello."

Terra climbed up my back to my shoulder, "Hi, I'm Terra."

"Now that that's settled, I'll be headed off back to my cave."

"Aaaaaaawwwww," Terra whined.

"You can stay with Gabby if you want, Terra," I said, "She'll be able to protect you just as well as I can."

Terra climbed down my back ran over and hugged Gabby like she had found a long lost friend. I flew back to my cave, had a dinner of roasted gold berries. That's when I first opened up to any other living thing since my trainer released me.

**Sorry it's shorter than usual but you know. Thanks for reading and Terra the Teddiursa belongs to Blooming Sapphira, Gabby the Pikachu belongs to me and so does Connor. Remember to send in those OC's before chapter four!**


	3. New Fight and Old Friendship Reignite

**Hey everybody, what's up? This is ConEmber signing in. Since I haven't worked on this for a while here's chapter three of Journey's End. *mumbles to self* Ok so we were right after Connor went back to his cave…**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of a ratata trying to be sneaky and steal my food. I grabbed him by the head, took the berries out of his paws, and threw him out of my cave. I really need to put a boulder or something in front of my cave. With that thought I took off for my daily flight, but something felt different today. Like someone was watching me. As that thought crossed my mind 30 or so pidgeotto flew up from the trees.

"I told you I'd be back," The pidgeotto from yesterday said.

"I didn't doubt it," I replied.

After I said that they all flew at me. I dove into the tree canopy, I could out maneuver anything here. I ducked turned and rolled my way through the trees until it seemed only 3 pidgeottos remained following me, the one from yesterday and two of his friends. I stopped midair turned around and used shadow claw on the one from yesterday. Turned to my right and used dragon claw on that one and then to my left to finish off the last with fire fang.

Once they were all down I heard a male voice yell, "Hey! Down here!"

I looked down and I saw an espeon waving at me, "What?" I said

"Come down here!" The espeon said.

I flew down and said, "What do you want?"

"How did you do that? You took down those pidgeottos like they were nothing!"

"I'm just high level," I said.

"How high level?" The espeon asked.

"Somewhere in the mid-eighties," I said.

"Wow. I'm only level 65," The psychic type said.

"You're not from around here," I said, "You're from Kalos."

"Wha- How did you- Who told you that?"

"You're voice," I said, "I never forget a voice. Hello Striker. You used to be the espeon of Orange, my how his lineup has changed."

"How do you know my name?" Striker asked.

"You really don't recognize me? Maybe this will jog your memory," I said as I activated my mega-stone. An orb of light went around me and beams shot out of it, when it disappeared I was once again mega-charizard x.

"Holy crap," Striker said as he backed up and recognition slowly creeped its way onto his face, "Wait, Connor?"

"Yep, been a while hasn't it? Sorry you got replaced."

"Don't talk about that, it's still sort of a tender spot for me."

"You want to come back to my cave and we can get some lunch?"

"Yeah, it'd be nice spending some time with an old friend."

After he said that I went back to normal and we walked back to my cave. When we got there I saw Gabbrielle and Terra sitting in front of my cave. Terra came running up to me and hugged my leg, then she noticed Striker and asked, "Connor, who is that?"

I kneeled down to her level and said, "Terra, this is my old, Striker. Our old trainers were friends and he was released like I was."

"Hey there," Striker said to Terra.

"Hi," She said back.

"Don't worry," I whispered to him, "She's shy around new people. She'll warm up to you eventually."

As I said that Gabbrielle walked up and said, "Hi, I'm Gabby," She stuck out her right paw for Striker to shake and he did.

"Striker," Striker introduced himself to Gabby. I remember him being a lot more talkative.

"So, lunch anyone?" I asked as I put my hands together, "Oran berries okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Striker said.

"Why not?" Was Gabby's response.

"I never had oran berries, what do they taste like?" Terra said.

I picked her up and said, "They're sweet and when you eat them you feel a rush of strength go through your whole body."

"They sound awesome!" Terra said.

"They are," I said as I put her down near the rock I use as a table.

I grabbed us all some oran berries and Terra did seem to like them, she downed each one in about a second. I rolled my eyes as I popped my last berry into my mouth.

"So, Connor," Gabby said, "From what Terra told me and what said earlier you used to be a trainer's pokémon. Why did they release you?"

I closed my eyes and said, "He released me because as long as he had me he would never have a challenge, he would never know if he raised his other pokémon well. At least, that's what I keep telling myself." I got up and said, "I'm going to go for a quick flight, you can stay here if you want." I walked out of my cave and took to the sky. I flew to the only place that would make me feel better: the Indigo Plateau. Whenever I went there good memories of Bobby always came back to me. When we made it to the finals in our first Pokémon League Tournament. When he picked me as his starter. He was my best friend. No, he was more than that. He was like my father. And he left me in Charisitic Valley.

"You miss him, don't you?" I heard Gabby behind me.

"Yes, yes I do."

She walked up to my left, "I'm not going to pretend to know what you're going through, but if you want to talk about it just let me know."

"Thank you," I said.

"Sis!" A little pichu's voice screamed and a pichu with a tuft of fur on his head ran up and hugged Gabby.

"Fuz? What are you doing here?" Gabby said.

"Well," Fuz began, "I saw that you ran after this guy and I wanted to see where you were going and this big rock monster attacked me!"

"Did you go in the caves?" I asked.

"Y-yeah," He answered, "Why?"

"Because that's where ground and rock types live," I answered.

As I said that I heard a graveler running at us screaming.

**Cliff hanger of doom! Will Connor, Gabby, and Fuz survive the graveler? Will I ever put up one of these that isn't a cliff hanger of doom? Find out next time on Journey's End! Fuz belongs to fuzzymuz, and Striker belongs to thewolfstar. Thanks for reading and I'll write ya later!**


	4. No One Can Hate On Charizard

**Hey guys, what's up? This is ConEmber signing in, and today I have for you the fourth chapter of Journey's End (in case you couldn't tell already). Sadly, no more OC's will be accepted, but the ones I have are all really good. Most, if not all, will be introduced soon. Now that that is out of the way, let's get started. **

As the graveler was rushing at us Gabby and Fuz hid behind me. I mega evolved to get a slight edge on him. He didn't seem deterred from trying to grind us into dust. I wrapped my tail around Gabby and Fuz and flew upwards. When I stopped in the air I thought to myself _I really wish I had bothered to learn special attacks. Wait a second, I'll use focus blast! It's been a while, hope I remember how._ I concentrated on the graveler. He screamed, "Get back down here and fight like a champion!"

"I don't need to," I said and I fire off the beam of per fighting power at the graveler.

He screamed and tried to get away but he just couldn't. My focus blast hit him into the ground and when the dust cleared he was on the ground, "No," He said quietly, "How, how could I be beaten by a wimp like you?"

I flew back down with Fuz and Gabby still in my tail's grasp, "Because I'm not a wimp, I can beat any number of you anytime, anywhere, and anyplace." With that I put down Gabby and Fuz and started to walk back towards my home.

When I got there I saw that both Striker and Terra were gone, "Where are they?" I mumbled to myself. As I worked my way to the back of my cave it seemed more and more apparent that there was a struggle between my friends and whoever else had come here. When I saw what was at the back of my cave I somehow knew who had come here while I was gone, scrawled on the wall was the message, "Come to the Victory Road exit of the forest alone." I figured it was a trap from the start but I didn't know how bad it would actually be for me until I got there.

When I arrived at the Victory Road exit of the forest I saw Striker knocked out, hog tied with his own tail and Terra tied up in vines, struggling fruitlessly. I looked around, this was a trap, and I could feel many pairs of eyes on me. "Come on out! I know you're there!" I said.

Terra noticed me and said, "Connor run! It's a trap!"

I walked toward Terra and after I was about half way to her a flock of about 17 pidgeottos came out of the bushes. I readied myself and mega-evolved. I used shadow claw on one hand and dragon claw with the other. I slashed through my opposition rather quickly, disable, move on, disable, move on. Then I saw the one that just kept coming after me, that one douche that wouldn't leave me alone, "Good to see you again, Connor was it?"

"Shut up, you little magikarp with wings."

"What did you just call me?" He said.

"Did I stutter?" I asked sarcastically.

"RAAAH," He screamed as he flew at me with an aerial ace. I caught him by the wings and slammed him into the ground. Then I tossed him into the air, flew up and dragon clawed him down. Just before he hit the ground he flapped his wings and stopped himself. Then he sent a silver wind at me and I slashed through it with shadow claw. Fire poured out of my mouth and rushed at the pidgeotto with a fire fang. I bit him and he screamed in pain. I flung him to the ground once again.

"Stay away from my friends and I, or else next time you won't make it out," I said.

That frightened enough for him to fly off, I cut Terra down from the tree and caught her. When I did she flung her arms around my neck and sobbed into my chest. I hugged her and patted her back, "Don't worry, it's okay. That mean bird won't hurt you anymore."

I knew that Gabby and Fuz were watching and I didn't really care, Terra needed to be comforted right now. She fell asleep like that and I carried her as I untied Striker. I flew back to my cave and set Terra where I usually slept and Striker in my backup sleeping spot. _Now where am I gonna sleep_ I thought.

"You know what you did back there was really nice," I heard Gabby say behind me.

"Just a part of being a charizard," I started, "Fiercely loyal, powerful enough to defeat almost any pokemon out there, fast enough to outspeed a fighter jet, and a comforting warmth for whoever needs it."

"Uh, m-mister?" I heard Fuz say.

"Yes?" I said turning around.

"How did you get so strong?" The pichu asked.

I sighed, "It's a long story, little thunder maker."

"Yeah," Gabby said, "That's not gonna stop my brother."

I sighed again and said, "Alright fine, I'll tell you."

"Yay!" Fuz said.

"Once I was only a charmander, knowing only a single damaging move. I was chosen by a trainer as the first pokemon he would ever have. We trained, I helped him catch all the pokemon he has. I was the first one in and the last one out in every battle. I evolved into a charmeleon and learned dragon rage, I fought harder than ever. I fought because I wanted to get stronger for my trainer, I evolved once again into a charizard. About two weeks later was the pokemon league, my trainer and I made it through almost every battle, then came the championship. We came so close, the other trainer only had a single pokemon left. I was sent out of the arena by a fire blast and the other trainer won. He offered for me and my trainer to accompany him to a region called, 'Kalos,' my trainer took the offer and we trained there. A few weeks ago we fought what he thought was a legendary, Yveltal I think it was called. I took it down with a dragon claw and my trainer caught it. He released me in Charizitic Valley the next day, I looked for him for three days," I started to tear up, "Not stopping for sleep, hunger, thirst, anything. I didn't find him and I thought he released because I was weak. That I wasn't worth his time. I realized only recently that he released me because he wanted to know that he was doing well raising his other pokemon. I fought from when I thought I was too weak until now and I'm stronger for it," When I finished I saw that Fuz fell asleep too, "Heh, guess it's a good bed time story."

"I just think it's a good story over all," Gabby said.

"Thanks," I smiled at her, "I'm going to go to sleep, and if you need a place to sleep you can stay here for the night."

She smiled at me and said, "Thanks, I think I will."

I curled up with the fire from my tail in front of my face and felt something squeeze into my arms. I opened my eyes a little to find Gabby there. I smiled and shut my eyes again.

**Yay! No cliffhanger of doom! This time. So the fluffiness begins. More OC's will be included and I have a plan for a sylveon that was submitted to have some to do with a mawile and Striker. Thanks for reading and remember, there's a special for chapter ten, so stay tuned for that!**


End file.
